


Idle Hands

by Popsmart



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Forced hand job, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, my daddy kink is showing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: All Rhys could do was bite his tongue and grind his teeth, keeping himself from swinging on thin air. Even without Athena eyeing him suspiciously there wasn’t anything he could really do besides bitch and moan at the lunatic inside of his skull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning scene is based off of my in-game choice to try and tell Athena about Handsome Jack, but Jack stopped me before I could.

“I’m serious, Rhys! You can’t just tell anyone about me! Especially not scary psycho bitches with shields! That’s a good way to get your head cut off and sent back to Hyperion, you idiot!” Jack yelled, throwing his arms around in hysterics. Rhys just rolled his eyes, scoffing loud enough to catch Athena’s attention again. She glared at him for a few moments before turning her gaze back to the front of the caravan.

“We’ll discuss this later, Jack.” Rhys hissed under his breath.

“There’s nothing to discuss, nimrod. You can’t just prance around this planet announcing that the late Handsome Jack is in your goddamn head. Do you even know how many bandits would stampede toward this caravan right now and tear it apart if they knew I was here?” Jack irritably ran a hand down his face. “What am I saying? Of course you do because you frickin’ idolize me. You know that these animals never appreciated me.” He muttered, letting out a chuckle.

All Rhys could do was bite his tongue and grind his teeth, keeping himself from swinging on thin air. Even without Athena eyeing him suspiciously there wasn’t anything he could really do besides bitch and moan at the lunatic inside of his skull.

Despite his anger, he couldn’t help but to actually understand where Handsome Jack had been coming from with his reasoning. When he was alive, Jack had done some pretty awful things to people not just on Pandora, but pretty much everywhere. Not to mention that there’s people who are crazier about him than Rhys himself had ever been. It just wouldn’t be ethical to tell an assload of people about him. Especially Athena.

Somewhere down the line Rhys began to wonder if it was more about him protecting Jack rather than himself. Of course, he immediately shook that idea out of his mind. There was no way in hell he was protecting that psychotic prick. Yeah, he liked the guy back on Hyperion and he looked up to him, but that was before he got to know Jack. Before he got to spend time with him. He was so annoying, condescending and rude now.

“No. That’s how he’s always been. Even before he found himself bunking inside my brain.” Rhys assured himself.

“Look,” Jack muttered into Rhys’s ear, breaking him from his thoughts. “I know you don’t trust me, buddy. I know, but I’m trying to help you as much as I can. All I’m asking for is a little slack, okay?” Rhys couldn’t help but to notice the low, sensual tone Jack had taken on. If he didn’t know any better he’d think that Jack was using a seductive voice on purpose, attempting to arouse him. Like some greasy pervert at a dive bar.

To Rhys’s dismay, it was actually working. As much as he wanted to convince himself he wasn’t getting erect listening to Jack talk, his body had slapped him with the truth and told him otherwise. His face gushed red and he jerked his head away from Jack, turning his back to him.

“I get it.” Rhys growled, trying to sound curt. Jack appeared in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I have a hard time believing that you understand the urgency of the situation here, kiddo. You tried telling Psycho Vault Hunter over there about me. You don’t strike me as the type to think things through anymore. Then again, you never really did to begin with.” Jack chuckled on that last part, causing Rhys’s erection to completely go down.

“Jack-” Rhys began, getting cut off by his own robotic arm groping his thigh.

He flinched at the touch, going into a mild panic. What was Jack trying to do? What was Jack going to do? Thoughts raced through his mind and he thought he was going to hyperventilate. Until the arm started gently moving up and down his thigh, his own thumb rubbing tiny circles whenever there would be a pause in the movements.

For the first time, Rhys noticed Jack smirking in front of him, watching him turn into an awkward mess.

“You were saying?” Jack teased, reminding Rhys that he was about to tear into him for being a jackass.

“Knock it off.” Rhys whined, his voice sounding smaller and squeakier than he had initially intended. While the massage felt great and it aroused him to no end, he hated that he liked it. He hated that his body was so easily manipulated like this, that it was so easy to turn him on when it came to Jack even though he was bad, he was evil. He was.. Jack.

Still, he couldn’t help but to imagine himself in various sexual situations with Jack. Jack’s hands exploring places they shouldn’t be allowed to, his tongue lapping at the most sensitive areas on Rhys’s body, fingers creeping their way up his thighs, Jack’s delicious groans against his chest..

“While I would love to stay and make you squirm more, Psycho is staring at you again and I’m limited on what I can do right now. Rain check, kiddo?” Jack winked and disappeared, leaving Rhys with a rock in his pants, more questions than he knew what to do with, and sick fantasies playing throughout his mind.

“What the hell are you doing over there?” Athena barked. Rhys turned around gave her an awkward smile, his cheeks obviously flushed.

“Cramp in my thigh.” He nervously chuckled.

“Well stop standing around. It’s your turn to drive, dummy.” Sasha threw over her shoulder, giving a small but noticeable smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhys had been driving for what seemed like decades at this point. Everyone had offered to take over for him, but he always rejected them. Driving was the only thing really keeping his mind off of what happened. Even then, bits and pieces popped into his head. Questions with no answers in sight, feelings he was trying to suppress, the image of Jack standing in front of him smirking while his arm moved without consent, and those damned fantasies. It all sent shivers down his spine and a shock of arousal into his groin.

Rhys tried to reason with himself. Tried to say that his body was only acting on impulse and it wasn’t actually his doing, but he knew that wasn’t true. The knot in his stomach threatening to make him gag only proved that.

He felt a pang of guilt wash over him for crushing on Jack after everything he’s done but a small part of him didn’t care. In fact, that part of him thought he deserved to be able to crush on whoever he wanted to.

Rhys worked his way up corporate ladders, got fucked over by numerous people and simultaneously did the fucking as well, brown nosed egotistical assholes and crash landed on a planet filled with everything and its mother attempting to kill, eat, or screw him. He never had the time for romance and he thought he was better off without it, but now that he’s done with Hyperion he wants more. So what if he wants it from Jack? He deserved to be happy. To indulge himself a little.

“I was thinking some adorable lingerie. Something that really hugs the ass, ya know?” Jack whispered into Rhys’s ear. Rhys jumped in his seat and almost careened off the road.

“What the fuck are you even talking about, Jack?” Rhys whisper-yelled. Jack was practically pissing himself laughing at this point, holding onto his sides.

“Y-y-you should’ve seen your frickin’ face, kid. It was hilarious! You were all like ‘aaaahhhh’ and yo-you almost drove us off the road!” He wiped at his eyes and straightened his posture. “I was saying that-” Jack burst into laughter again, earning himself a disgusted sigh and eyeroll from Rhys. “Okay, okay. I was saying that we should get you some adorable lingerie. Something that shows off your ass a bit.” Rhys’s face exploded with the color of crimson and he looked out onto the empty roads, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

“You’re not funny, Jack.” Rhys muttered.

“You’re not funny, Jack.” Jack mocked. He moved in closer to Rhys, kneeling down beside him. “Hey, why don’t we stop the caravan and go check out the scenery?”

“I have to keep driving, so no.” Rhys snapped. Jack sighed, raking a hand through his thick hair. His patience was obviously wearing thin, but Rhys didn’t care. He wasn’t going to run off with some hologram in his head while he had responsibilities.

“Everyone else is fast asleep, dummy. It’ll be a while before someone takes your place.” It was true. Everyone had been asleep. Rhys could hear their soft snores behind him and the soft, incoherent babblings of their dreams. Of course he could still hear Gortys and Loader Bot on top chatting, but he wasn’t about to let one of them drive.

Rhys stopped the vehicle and stretched in his chair, catching a glimpse of Jack out of the corner of his eye. He had been staring at Rhys intently. It was all Rhys could do not to burst and ask Jack why he was suddenly interested in him. Why he was trying so hard to tease him and toy with him.

“You look pretty, Rhys.” Jack mumbled.

Rhys looked over at him, his eyes a little wide. “What did you just say?”

“I said you look shitty, Rhys. You need to open your ears a little.” Rhys furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, raising up from his seat. Jack followed him as he headed out of the caravan and into the cool night outside.

“Where are you going, Rhys?” Gortys called down from the roof, Loader Bot perched behind her.

“Just have to use the bathroom, Gortys!” He called back up to her. “Man, I love that little thing.” Rhys chuckled.

After a few moments of walking around and trying to find a rock to hide behind, Rhys found a decent sized boulder. It wasn’t gigantic, but it was tall and wide enough to hide him. Even from the robots on top of the caravan.

“What was so special that you wanted me to stop the car and come out here, Jack? It’s the same hellhole desert we’ve been in for the past week. I’m convinced I’ve seen this rock before, too.” Rhys jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the rock they were currently using as cover.

“I just wanted some privacy so we could talk. Things have been sort of tense between us and I wanted to maybe smooth things over. Maybe you could stop being so bitchy.”

Rhys glared at Jack and dug his fleshy hand into the sand, trying to restrain his anger. Jack’s the reason things have been tense since the very start! Who was he to say that Rhys was the bitchy one?

Rhys’s robotic arm started to move towards his thigh like before, only this time Rhys pushed against it with his normal one.

“No, Jack!” He yelled, fighting against it. Jack wasn’t letting up, however.

“Come on, don’t play hard to get, Rhys! I know you want this from me.”

Rhys wasn’t physically strong enough to stop Jack, so the metal arm made its way to his thigh once more. Successfully this time. The massage from hours before started up again, circles being traced through his pants with the thumb of his own metal hand. Except Jack wanted more this time around. He didn’t stop at Rhys’s thigh. No, he moved it towards the front of Rhys’s pants and began to run his fingertips along the fabric, causing Rhys to twitch and whimper.

“Stop it.. Please.” He pleaded with Jack, but it was already too late. He started to get hard and Jack knew it because the hand he controlled started to apply pressure and grind downwards, causing a delicious friction that Rhys gasped at. That only encouraged Jack to keep going.

“Come on, you don't really want me to stop, do ya?” Jack grinned, toying with Rhys’s belt buckle until he finally got it unhooked.

Rhys really did want him to stop, but the part of him that didn't feel guilty for wanting to be with Jack didn't allow him to put up much of a fight. Not that he could, anyways.

Jack plunged his hand down into Rhys’s now unzipped pants, gently pawing at the bulge in his underwear, trying to coax something out of Rhys. A moan, a shiver, another gasp, anything.

“I won't give you the satisfaction, Jack.” Rhys protested in his head.

Despite the force being put behind the situation, Jack was surprisingly gentle. Which wasn’t a very good thing for Rhys. It just made him ache for more. It made him want to relinquish all of the control over to Jack just so he could be taken care of.

He hated Jack for being so gentle with him. He hated that Jack was making this experience feel so good for him. If he would make it hurt, even just a little, Rhys could find it in him to actually stop enjoying this, but he was just causing Rhys’s hormones to race faster with every touch.

Jack applied more pressure and Rhys bucked up into his hand, letting out a soft moan that caught in his throat.

“Why are you doing this?” Rhys finally asked, squirming from the pleasure.

“I'm doing this so maybe you can lighten up and even trust me a little, pal.” Jack sounded annoyed, as if he were the one being molested by his own robotic arm.

“What are you on abou-” Jack had slipped his hand into Rhys’s underwear while he was talking and began rubbing his cock with a steady pace. Rhys was coming undone from the seams and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep up the charade. Eventually he knew he’d give in to his temptations and just let Jack do as he pleased with him without any protest whatsoever.

“Well I’m in control here. We both know that. If I wanted to, I could just squeeze a little too hard. Maybe jerk too fast. With a single sneeze I could utterly ruin you, Rhys.” Jack kept up his rhythm, flashing Rhys a wicked smile.

Rhys was admittedly scared, but also admittedly turned on by the sudden dominance. He only ever had sex twice but they were extremely vanilla people. The kind of people who wouldn’t even call their partner names in bed.

He never knew how much he enjoyed being dominated by someone, though. Being threatened by someone.

Tears welled up in Rhys’s eyes, the shame starting to catch up to him. He was wholeheartedly enjoying this now and he felt the guilt creep up into his throat.

“Why are you crying, cupcake?” Jack practically purred against Rhys’s ear. His voice was low and sensual again. Rhys would even go as far as to say it was calming this time.

“I’m disgusting.” Rhys sniffled, using his normal hand to wipe at his tears. All he had managed to do was rub dirt on his face.

Jack chuckled and pulled his hand out of Rhys’s pants, causing Rhys to whine from the sudden stop.

Jack slipped his hand up Rhys’s shirt, dragging his index finger along his belly. “You’re disgusting, but what does that make me? I’m the one doing it to you, kid.” Another light chuckle escaped Jack’s lips. Usually they sounded so rude and sarcastic, but not now.

The light chuckles mixed with the gentle touch made Jack seem comforting and downright sweet for once.

It sent Rhys over the edge. He no longer felt guilty for anything he was doing. He just wanted Jack.

“Jack, please.” Rhys’s voice was shaking and he was still unsure of what he was doing, but he knew he had to have more. He needed more from Jack, and that’s exactly what Jack intended to give him.

The robotic arm shot up towards Rhys’s nipples, the fingertips grazing his sensitive skin on the way up.

The metal of his own arm felt weird against his skin, but it was somehow warm and comforting nonetheless. It was still enough to drive him up the wall. For him to want to be fucked by it again.

Jack started raking the pad of his thumb against the sensitive little nubs, cooing at Rhys for every little noise he made.

“That's it, baby. Moan for your daddy.”

Rhys rocked his hips back and forth, his cock desperately waiting to be pawed at again. “Jack, I need to cum. Please!” He begged. Jack just cackled at his desperate state and submissive behavior.

It’s not like Jack wasn’t turned on or not enjoying dominating Rhys, hell, he was his type; Jack always had a thing for twinks. It was just that he found humor in how quickly he made Rhys crack just by rubbing at his cock a few times and lowering his voice just a few notches too low.

Someone who seemed so hard headed and strong willed was now begging for Jack to make him cum out in the desert, in the middle of the night, while his friends slept in a caravan not too far behind them.

It made Jack drunk with power and he wanted to see how far he could take it. How willing Rhys would be to jump through hoops just to get his rocks off with his idol.

“Call me daddy first, Rhys.” Jack smirked.

“D-Daddy, I need you to ma-make me cum!” Rhys flushed with the deepest shade of red Jack thought was possible.

Jack kept up his end of the bargain and dipped his hand back into Rhys’s pants, pulling his cock out through the eye his underwear and out of his pants. He gave it a few good strokes, teasing the tip with his thumb.

Rhys shivered from both the physical contact and the light breeze from the night air. It only made him more eager to finish this whole ordeal. He just wanted to explode and be done for the century.

Jack, as if he read Rhys’s thoughts (which he probably had been this entire time), started to set an aggressive pace. He stroked Rhys from the very tip of his cock to the very bottom, keeping a firm grip that made Rhys’s voice quiver whenever he’d call Jack’s name.

Rhys bucked into his hand, moans escaping his throat and drifting off into the world around him. Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss the little bastard, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t even fuck Rhys the way he kept begging for him to.

“Jack!” Rhys whined, his thrusts becoming more shallow, ragged and desperate. Jack knew Rhys was about to reach his peak.

“That’s it, Rhysie. Cum for me like the little bitch you are.” Jack cooed into Rhys’s ear.

That was all Rhys needed to topple over the edge.

Hot ropes of cum splattered across Rhys’s clothed abdomen, a rope or two shooting him in the face. Eventually the spurts relaxed and more controllable streams oozed out of his cock, spilling out onto the hand Jack was currently using to try and overstimulate Rhys.

Rhys playfully knocked the robotic arm away, shielding his crotch with his fleshy one. “Knock it off, Jack. I’m not the kind of person to go more than once in one go.” He chuckled, giving Jack a soft but tired smile. “Oh, and thank you, by the way..” He shyly added.

“Yeah, yeah. So long as you’re done being bitchy about the whole trust thing, I don’t frickin’ care, kid. I mean really, you’re such a pain to listen to! ‘Oh Jack, you’re so baaad. Waaaah! I’m so conflicted! Waaaaaaah!’ It starts to just really dig in there and bother people, you know? Like sand in the crotch.”

Rhys shook his head, actually laughing at Jack’s bitching for once. He lifted his robotic arm, now free of Jack’s control, and gave it a soft peck.

Jack stopped bitching long enough to notice what he did and smirked at the idiot.

“Rhyyyys!” Everyone sang out behind them.

“Well, you should probably go and handle that, kiddo.” Jack quickly disappeared, then reappeared. “Oh, and you still got jizz on your face.” He winked and disappeared, yet again.

Rhys let out a defeated sigh and started to quickly fix himself up, putting his dick back in his pants, wiping the cum off his face, and zipping up his jacket so no one could see the shame on his shirt.

He didn’t really know what this meant for him and Jack, but he hoped it meant more of what just happened tonight. He deserved this, after all. He deserved to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for sticking around and reading my awful writing!  
> The ending was a little rushed, but I tried to put just as much thought into it as I did the rest.  
> This was my first fanfic I've written in a long time and this was my second ever smut, so please leave feedback!


End file.
